Стенограммы/Заносчивый грифон
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Игра в копытца - это было здорово. Она была как настоящая суперзвезда. Взлетала всё выше и выше. А потом прилетела Радуга - "Вжих!" и прежде, чем коснуться земли она спустилась - "Врум!" :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ха. :Пинки Пай: А потом она витала вокруг вот так: Ву, ву, ву, ву, ву, ву, ву-у-у! :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ха. Фуф. :Пинки Пай: Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Ох, Пинки Пай, только не снова. :Пинки Пай: Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай, не сейчас. :Пинки Пай: Но... Но... Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Я на пути к чему-то великому. :Пинки Пай: Но... :Радуга Дэш: Я сказала, не сейчас. Ох. :Пинки Пай: Я хотела сказать тебе, - "Берегись горы". :Радуга Дэш: Ох. :Пинки Пай: Привет! Я ищу Радугу, вы её не видели? Привет, вы не видели Радугу? Нет? Ладно. Искорка, ты нигде не видела Радугу? :Радуга Дэш: Разве это не она там? :Пинки Пай: Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Фуф, чуть не попалась. :Пинки Пай: Привет! :Радуга Дэш: А-а-а! :Пинки Пай: Привет ещё раз. :Радуга Дэш: А-а-а! :Пинки Пай: Тьфу. Я хочу попросить об одолжении. :Радуга Дэш: А-а-а! Ох, ладно. :Пинки Пай: Я обещаю, будет очень весело! :Радуга Дэш: Ох, ладно. :Пинки Пай: Сейчас направо. Нет, нет, немного налево. Стоп, опять направо. А теперь немного левее. Продолжай двигаться направо... Стоп. Хм, может немного южнее? А теперь пару сантиметров на север. А теперь, один сантиметр на... :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: То есть, идеально. Теперь, жди моего сигнала. :Радуга Дэш: О, Радуга, мы напугали Спайка до икоты. :Спайк: Молодец, Ик! Пинки Ик! Пай. Ты всегда была быстрой Ик! Для меня. Ик! :Пинки Пай: О, нет. Мы тебя не поранили? :Спайк: Нет-нет, Ик! не говори глупостей. Драконы всё вынесут. :Пинки Пай: О, ладно. Хорошо. :Спайк: Надеюсь, эта икота Ик! скоро пройдёт. :Принцесса Селестия: А? Ах. :Пинки Пай: Ты видела что-нибудь смешнее? :Радуга Дэш: Я кое-что придумала. :Пинки Пай: А-а-а! :Радуга Дэш: Я никогда не считала тебя шутницей, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Ты Ик! серьёзно? Ик! Мне нравится шутить! Ик! Это всё Ик! очень весело! А Пинки Пай лю... Ик! ...бит Ик! веселиться! :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь что, Пинки Пай? Ты не такая скучная, как я думала. Хочешь повеселиться? :Пинки Пай: Ик! Это было... Ик! Я бы хотела... Ик! То есть... :Радуга Дэш: Да просто кивни уже. :Пинки Пай: М-хм. :Радуга Дэш: Она точно дома? :Пинки Пай: Я не знаю. Это будет потрясающе. А вот она. :Рарити: М-м-м. А-а-апчхи! Апчхи! А-а-апчхи! :Пинки Пай: А-апчхи! :Эпплджек: А? Что это такое? А? :Пинки Пай: Там кто-нибудь есть? Над кем будем подшучивать? :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай. :Пинки Пай: Что? Тьфу! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Мы не можем шутить над Флаттершай, она очень чувствительная, мы можем её обидеть даже самой безобидной шуткой. :Радуга Дэш: Да, ты права. Хм, нам нужен другой объект, более стойкий. Так, кто же это будет? :Пинки Пай: Ой, стой. Я кое-что придумала. Самая стойкая... :Радуга Дэш: Здорово. Кто это, кто? Я её знаю? :Пинки Пай: О, да. Вы очень близки. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Можешь радоваться, Радуга, сегодня мы с тобой повеселимся на славу! О-о-о. :Радуга Дэш: Доброе утро, Пинки Пай. Джильда, это моя подружка, Пинки Пай. :Джильда: Привет. Как дела? :Радуга Дэш: Пинки, это моя подруга-грифон, Джильда. :Пинки Пай: Кто такой грифон? :Радуга Дэш: Наполовину - орёл, наполовину - лев. :Джильда: Всё прекрасно. :Радуга Дэш: Джильда моя лучшая подруга с тех пор, как я училась в лётной школе. Эй, ты помнишь песню? :Джильда: А-то. Они заставляли нас петь её каждое утро. Я никогда не смогу забыть эти слова. :Радуга Дэш: Ита-ак? :Джильда: Ох, только ради тебя. :Дэш и Джильда ::Летуны быстрее всех, ::Наша гордость, наш успех. ::Летуны взмываю вверх, ::Летуны быстрее всех! :Пинки Пай: Это было потрясающе. Я придумала одну классную шутку. Джильда, ты с нами? :Джильда: Хм, я никогда не прочь подшутить над кем-нибудь, но, Радуга, ты обещала мне сегодня полетать вместе. :Радуга Дэш: Да, конечно... Пинки Пай, ты ведь не против, правда? Джильда только пролетела, давай увидимся позже. :Пинки Пай: О, эм... Конечно, без проблем. Веселитесь, я... присоединюсь... позже... :Джильда: Ох. Это было здорово, как в старые времена. :Радуга Дэш: Да, только быстрее. А теперь что? :Пинки Пай: Привет... :Радуга Дэш и Джильда: А? :Пинки Пай: Время прошло... И я здесь... :Радуга Дэш: Ха, Пинки Пай. А ты шустрая. :Джильда: Радуга? А у нас достаточно сил, чтобы долететь до того облака? :Радуга Дэш: Серьёзно? А ты молодец. :Джильда: Один, два, три, вперёд! :Пинки Пай: Эй! :Радуга Дэш: Я победила! :Джильда: Но нет уж, я победила! :Радуга Дэш: Не может быть! :Джильда: Может! :Радуга Дэш: Не спорь, я была впереди тебя. :Джильда: Я так не думаю. :Радуга Дэш: Это мечты! :Джильда: Вспомни наш лагерь. :Радуга Дэш: Тебе меня никогда не победить. :Пинки Пай: Ух-ты, девочки, вы были почти равны, но мне кажется, Радуга была немного быстрее, совсем чуть-чуть, одну маленькую капельку. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха. Видишь? Хорошо что Пинки Пай оказалась здесь и сказала правду. :Джильда: Ладно, Радуга, последнее состязание. Нас ждёт ещё одно облако, вперёд! По-моему, на большой высоте, у тебя кружится голова. :Пинки Пай: Стойте, девочки! Вы чуть не улетели без меня. :Джильда: Радуга, у тебя есть какие-то новые фигуры, которые ты можешь показать? Или ты летаешь по старому? :Радуга Дэш: Новые фигуры? Отдохни пока, Джильда, сейчас будет нечто. :Джильда: Эй, Пинки, иди сюда. :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Джильда: Не знаешь, что нужно уходить, когда твоё присутствие не требуется?! Радуге не следует общаться с такой, как ты, когда рядом есть я. Ты мешаешь нам, Пинки Пай! Оставь нас! :Пинки Пай: А-а-а! :Радуга Дэш: Посмотри-ка на это. Эй, а где Пинки Пай со своей чудо-конструкцией? :Джильда: Ох, она исчезла. Кажется она сказала, что у неё много дел. :Пинки Пай: Ох. Хм. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, подруга Радуга действительно такая злюка, как ты её описываешь? :Пинки Пай: О, хм, да! Она постоянно уводит Радугу, лопнула мои шарики, а ещё она мне сказала, чтобы я исчезла. Я никогда не встречала такого злого грифона, хотя, вообще-то я никогда не встречала грифонов, но если бы и встретила, то не таких злых, как Джильда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь о чём я думаю, Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: О чём? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, я думаю, ты ревнуешь. :Пинки Пай: Ревную? :Спайк: Позеленела от ревности, но, в твоём случае, порозовела. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, конечно, ревнуешь. Послушай, Пинки, я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но если у Радуги есть ещё одна подруга, то это не значит, что Джильда злая. Я хочу сказать, что тебе стоит изменить своё отношение. :Пинки Пай: Изменить отношение?! Но я... Ух! но это всё Джильда... Ух, ты серьёзно?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. :Пинки Пай: Возможно, Искорка права. Может быть, Джильда и вправду не такая уж и вредная. Может быть, это я на самом деле ревнивая и завистливая. Ах. :Пинки Пай: А? :Джильда: Это было неплохо. :Радуга Дэш: Ах, мне надо позаботиться о погоде, это ненадолго. Ты побудь в городе, а я присоединюсь к тебе позже. :Джильда: Это здорово, наверное, я пока займусь чем-нибудь. :Радуга Дэш: До встречи. :Бабуля Смит: А-а-а! Змея! Змея! Бегите все, спасайтесь! :Джильда: Эта штука уже несвежая, подружка. :Пинки Пай: Ох, бедная Бабуля Смит, она не знала, что это шутка. Так нельзя. Нет-нет, я в ней не ошиблась, хотя это всего лишь шутка... Наверное... :Пинки Пай: Хотя нет!Я в ней ошиблась. Она не просто злая, она ещё и воришка. Нет-нет-нет, она должна это вернуть. Это же не просто шутка. :Флаттершай: Вот так, малютки, сюда-сюда. Мама-утка, теперь вы абсолютно свободны. :Джильда: Эй! :Флаттершай: Ой. Простите меня, пожалуйста. :Джильда: Здесь я иду. :Флаттершай: Ох... Простите, я просто пыталась... :Джильда: Прости меня, прости... может, ты просто откроешь глаза и посмотришь себе под копыта?! :Флаттершай: Но я... я... :Джильда: Ха! Хватит! Все эти пони мешают мне. С меня довольно, надоело. :Пинки Пай: Она вредная воришка и разбойница. Самая злая из всех, кого я когда-либо видела. Никто не может обращаться с Флаттершай таким образом. Никто! Пора Пинки Пай браться за дело. Я с ней разберусь! :Пинки Пай: Добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать! :Эпплджек: Кто такая, эта Джильда? Я о ней не слышала. :Рарити: По-моему, она старая подруга Радуги, грифон. Большая редкость... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты ведь знакома с Джильдой? Какая она? :Флаттершай: О... М-м-м... Ну... Я потом тебе расскажу. :Пинки Пай: Добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать! :Флаттершай: Хм, Пинки Пай, я по поводу вечеринки для Джильды: ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? То есть... :Пинки Пай: Не бери в свою хорошенькую голову эту злюку Джильду. Твоя тётушка Пинки Пай позаботится обо всём. :Флаттершай: Я на год старше тебя. :Пинки Пай: Джильда! Для меня большая честь пригласить тебя на свою вечеринку. И я искренне надеюсь на то, что ты будешь чувствовать себя комфортно в нашей дружной компании пони. :Радуга Дэш: Ох, Пинки Пай, звезда игры в копытца, ты неподражаема. :Джильда: Да, ха-ха, ты хороша, Пинки Пай. :Радуга Дэш: Пойдём, Джильда, я познакомлю тебя с нашими друзьями. :Джильда: Уже иду. Я знаю, что ты замышляешь. :Пинки Пай: Здорово! :Джильда: Я знаю, что у тебя на уме. :Пинки Пай: Ха-ха-ха, очень надеюсь на это. Не думаю, что здесь будут одни сюрпризы. :Джильда: Всё равно, я за того слежу. :Пинки Пай: И я. Слежу за тобой! Внимание. Я хочу, чтобы вы все познакомились с Джильдой, давней подругой Радуги. Давайте поприветствуем её в Понивилле! :пони: Джильда! Добро пожаловать! Все рады тебя видеть! :Пинки Пай: Будь как дома! :Джильда: Ванильные конфеты? Я попробую. А-а-а! :Радуга Дэш: Джильда, пунш! Ха. :Пинки Пай: Ты ничего не понимаешь: мы всегда добавляем острый перец в конфеты, а пунш подаётся в протекающих стаканах. :Радуга Дэш: Великолепно, здорово. :Джильда: Да. Здорово. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Джильда, смотри, подарки. :Эпплджек: Серпантин, ха-ха. Кто-то подшутил надо мной так в прошлом месяце. :Джильда: Ах-ха, похоже я знаю, кто это был. :Пинки Пай: Правда? :Пинки Пай: Пора отведать торт. :Спайк: Эй, а можно я задую свечи? :Сумеречная Искорка: А пусть свечи задует Джильда, Спайк, сегодня она наш гость, в конце-концов. :Спайк: Ох. :Джильда: Точно! :Спайк: Эти свечи нельзя затушить, мне нравится эта шутка. :Пинки Пай: Интересно, кто это придумал? :Джильда: Да. Мне тоже. :Спайк: Какая разница? Это потрясающий торт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! :Спайк: Что? Очень вкусно, попробуй. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Джильда, ты ведь не расстроилась из-за свечек, правда? :Джильда: Конечно, нет, Радуга. Я же сказала, что мне нравятся шутки. :Радуга Дэш: Тогда пойдём есть торт. :Джильда: Эй! Я слежу за тобой, как ястреб. :Пинки Пай: Лучше, последи за мной, как грифон. :Эпплджек: Эй, мы начинаем играть в "приколи пони хвост", давайте с нами. :Рарити: Ох, это моя любимая игра. Можно, я первая? Я хочу фиолетовый хвост. :Джильда: Ух. Здесь я почётный гость, поэтому фиолетовый хвост - мой. :Пинки Пай: Да, точно. Джильда должна быть первой. Давай завяжем ей глаза. :Джильда: Эй! Что ты делаешь?! :Пинки Пай: Мы тебя раскрутим, а потом твоя задача - приколоть пони хвост в правильном месте. А теперь, иди прямо и приколи хвост. :Джильда: "А теперь иди прямо и приколи хвост". Да, точно. Это ведь ещё одна шутка, так? Я пойду сюда. :Пинки Пай: Стой! Картинка находится здесь. :Пинки Пай: Ох, Джильда, ты неправильно приколола хвост. :Джильда: А-а-а, так ты считаешь надо веселиться?! Я никогда ещё не встречала столь глупых существ, как вы! Пинки Пай! Ты! Ты королева глупостей! И шутки у тебя глупые! Ты действительно считаешь что подобные забавы могут вывести меня из себя?! Знаешь, Радуга, я намного лучше, чем все они вместе взятые. Пойдём подальше от всех этих жалких пони! Вперёд, Радуга. Я же сказала, что мы уходим! :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь, Джильда, это я придумала все глупые шутки на празднике. :Джильда: Что?! :Пинки Пай: О-о-о! :Радуга Дэш: Значит, полагаю, это я королева глупости. :Джильда: Что? Да ладно тебе, Радуга, ты шутишь. :Радуга Дэш: Не все эти шутки предназначались для тебя, но случайно они достались тебе. :Пинки Пай: Как я не догадалась? "Стакан без дна" - это точно уловка Радуги. :Джильда: Не может быть. Это Пинки Пай, она всё это придумала, чтобы разозлить меня и выставить глупой. :Пинки Пай: Я? Я всё это сделала, чтобы ты подобрела. Я думала, что хороший праздник поднимет тебе настроение. :Радуга Дэш: Тебе не составило никакого труда выглядеть в глупом свете. И я не думала, что моя давняя подруга может так обижать моих новых друзей. Если для тебя важнее всего имидж, может ты найдёшь себе подружку получше? Только в другом месте. :Джильда: Ах, так! Но ты... ты... ты просто глупа! Ты была чудесной, а сейчас ты не такая. Как только захочешь стать прежней, дай знать. :Радуга Дэш: Ни-за-что. :Спайк: Ух-ты, вернёмся к празднику. :пони: Кто бы мог подумать? Представляете? И такая... И что это было? :Радуга Дэш: Простите меня за то, что я привела сюда Джильду. Я и не знала, что она такая грубая. И, Пинки Пай, мне очень жаль, что она испортила твою великолепную вечеринку. :Пинки Пай: Эй, если тебе хочется казаться важной, ты можешь веселиться в её компании. :Радуга Дэш: Лучше, я буду веселиться с вами. Вы не обижаетесь? :Пинки Пай: Не обижаемся. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Пинки Пай, что обвинила тебя в ревности. Похоже, в этот раз я была неправа. :Пинки Пай: Всё в порядке, Искорка, даже ты не можешь быть абсолютно всегда права. Все за мной! Ура, праздник продолжается! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая принцесса Селестия, сегодня я узнала одну важную вещь. Как ни странно, но некоторые пони любят проводить время в обществе тех, кому не хватает доброты. Хотя невозможно контролировать с кем общаются твои друзья, но всегда можно контролировать своё поведение по отношению к ним. И в конце-концов станет ясно, кто настоящий друг. Ваша верная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка. :Принцесса Селестия: Моя дорогая Искорка, моя верная ученица... Ох, ха-ха, это не те чернила. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down--swoosh--and right before she hit the ground--shoom-she pulled up--vrrrmmm! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. :Pinkie Pie: And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Phew. :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: grunt Pinkie Pie? Not again. :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Not now, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: But, but Rainbow Dash– :Rainbow Dash: I'm in the middle of something. :Pinkie Pie: But– :Rainbow Dash: I said not now--grunt :Pinkie Pie: I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain. :Rainbow Dash: grumble :Pinkie Pie: humming Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her? Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Okay, thanks anyway. Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere? :Twilight Sparkle: Isn't she right up there? :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: grunt :Rainbow Dash: Phew. That was close. :Pinkie Pie: Hi! :Rainbow Dash: Aah! :Rainbow Dash: pants :Pinkie Pie: Hi again. :Rainbow Dash: Aah! :Pinkie Pie: Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Waaa--oh, forget it. :Pinkie Pie: I totally promise it'll be totally fun. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-- :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal. :Spike: humming :thunder :Spike: D-aah! hiccups :Pinkie Pie: laughing Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles :Spike: chuckles Good one, Pinkie hiccup Pie. hiccup You're always pulling a fast one hiccup on me. hiccup Nnaa-- :Pinkie Pie: Oh no, you're not hurt are you? :Spike: Ne--hiccup--eh, don't be hiccup silly, dragons are hiccup fire-proof. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, okay, good. :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: laughs :Spike: I wish the same thing hiccup were true with scrolls. :Princess Celestia: gasp :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: laugh :Spike: hiccups :Pinkie Pie: Have you ever seen anything more hilarious? laughs :Rainbow Dash: I can think of one thing. :Pinkie Pie: Aah! hiccup giggles hiccup chuckles hiccup laughs hiccup :Rainbow Dash: I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Are you hiccup kidding? hiccup I love to pull pranks. It's all hiccup in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo--hiccup--oves to have hiccup fun! hiccup :Rainbow Dash: You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. :Pinkie Pie: hiccup :Rainbow Dash: You wanna hang out? :Pinkie Pie: hiccup That'd be hiccup I'd really hiccup When do hiccup I mean hiccup When would you hiccup :Rainbow Dash: A simple nod would do. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: Is she even home? :Pinkie Pie: I don't know. This is gonna be gold. :Rainbow Dash: There she is. :Rarity: Ooo. sneezes :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: laughs :Pinkie Pie: Aaa-choo! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: laughs :Applejack: gasp Land sakes! :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: chuckles :splash :Applejack: chuckles :toy :Pinkie Pie: Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt? :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie: WHAT? spits Nononononono, we can't prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're right. raspberry Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, chuckles I've got someone in mind. chuckles The toughest around. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them? :Pinkie Pie: giggles Oh, yes. giggles You're very close. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Good one, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: laughs :Rainbow Dash: Ridiculous. :Pinkie Pie: party hooter Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to-- Ooh. :Rainbow Dash: Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie. :Gilda: Hey. What's up? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda. :Pinkie Pie: What's a griffon? :Rainbow Dash: She's half-eagle, half-lion. :Gilda: And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right. :Rainbow Dash: Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant? :Gilda: Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head. :Rainbow Dash: Sooo... :Gilda: Ugh. Only for you, Dash. :Dash and Gilda ::Junior Speedsters are our lives, ::Sky-bound soars and daring dives ::Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, ::To some day be the very best! :Pinkie Pie: laughs Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game? :Gilda: Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you-- sigh later. party hooter very sadly :Gilda and Rainbow Dash: laughing :Gilda: Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, only faster. So now what? :Pinkie Pie: Hey there. :Gilda and Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: It's later. And I caught up. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random. :Gilda: Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud? :Rainbow Dash: A race? You are so on. :Gilda: One, two, three, go. :Pinkie Pie: Hey! :Rainbow Dash: I win. :Gilda: As if. I won, dude. :Rainbow Dash: No way. :Gilda: Yes way. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you. :Gilda: Uh, I don't think so. :Rainbow Dash: Oh Geez, dream on. :Gilda: Remember back in camp? I– :Rainbow Dash: There is no way you beat me. :Gilda: Whatever. :Pinkie Pie: Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather. :Rainbow Dash: Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G''. :'Gilda': Okay... Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. ''Go! Pinkie Pie I think the high altitude is making you dizzy. :Pinkie Pie: Wait, guys! Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time. :Gilda: So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school? :Rainbow Dash: New moves? Heh, sit back G'', this is gonna take a while. :'Gilda': Hey Pinkie, c'mere. :'Pinkie Pie': Yeah? :'Gilda': Don't you know how to take ''get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF. :Pinkie Pie: gasp Whaaa-aaa– :Rainbow Dash: Try matching that. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption? :Gilda: Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee. :Pinkie Pie: Hmph! :Twilight Sparkle: So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean? :Pinkie Pie: Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda. :Twilight Sparkle: You know what I think, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Hmm? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think... you're jealous. :Pinkie Pie: Jealous? :Spike: Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude. :Pinkie Pie: Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri... of frustration :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Pinkie Pie: Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants. sigh :Pinkie Pie: sips :Rainbow Dash: laughing That was sweet. Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya. :Gilda: That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down. :Rainbow Dash: Later. :Granny Smith: sniffs Aaah! A rattler, a rattler! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves! :Gilda: This stuff ain't fresh, dude. :Pinkie Pie: Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess. :Gilda: chews :Pinkie Pie: gasp I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke. :Fluttershy: Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear. :Gilda: Hey. :Fluttershy: Please excuse me. :Gilda: I'm walkin' here. :Fluttershy: Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to... :Gilda: mocking I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus? :Fluttershy: B-b-b-but I... I... :Gilda: in, roars :Fluttershy: bleat sobs :Gilda: Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail. :Pinkie Pie: She's a grump, and a thief, and a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that. No. One. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style. :Pinkie Pie: Welcome, welcome. Welcome! :Applejack: Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about? :Rarity: I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare. :Twilight Sparkle: You've met Gilda, right? What's she like? :Fluttershy: Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Welcome. Welcome. :Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean– :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of. :Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you. :Pinkie Pie: Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk. :Gilda: grunt :Pinkie Pie: laughs :laughter :Rainbow Dash: Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream. :Gilda: Yeah nervously uh, good one, Pinkie Pie. :Rainbow Dash: Come on G'', I'll introduce you to some of my other friends. :'Gilda': Right behind you Dash. ''I know what you're up to. :Pinkie Pie: Great. :Gilda: Rrrh. I know what you're planning. :Pinkie Pie: giggles Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party. :Gilda: I mean, I've got my eye on you. :Pinkie Pie: And I'' got my ''eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville. :cheer :Pinkie Pie: Please help yourself. :Gilda: Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do. HOT! :Rainbow Dash: G'', the punch. :'Gilda': gasp gulp Huh? :laughter :'Pinkie Pie': Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass. :'Rainbow Dash': Ha. Priceless. Priceless. laughs :'Gilda': gulp gasp Yeah, ''hilarious. :Rainbow Dash: Hey G'', look, presents. :laughter :'Applejack': Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month. :'Gilda': Ha ha. I bet I know who ''that was. :Pinkie Pie: You do? :chatter, birds singing :Pinkie Pie: Cake time everypony. :Spike: Hey, can I blow out the candles? :Twilight Sparkle: Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She is the guest of honor after all. :Spike: Ugh. :Gilda: Exactly. gasp blow gasp blow :laughter :Gilda: gasping and blowing :Spike: laughs Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic. :Pinkie Pie: Now, I wonder who could've done that. :Gilda: Yeah, I wonder. :Spike: Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. :Spike: What? It's great, try some. :Rainbow Dash: Hey G'', you're not upset about some silly candles, are you? :'Gilda': No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank. :'Rainbow Dash': Come on then, let's have some cake. :'Gilda': Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk. :'Pinkie Pie': Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon? :'Applejack': Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play. :'Rarity': Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail? :'Gilda': Well, ''I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded. :Gilda: Hey what-- ugh-- what are you doing? Rrrah. :Pinkie Pie: We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. :Gilda: mockingly Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way. :Pinkie Pie: Wait. The poster is this-- :Gilda: Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah groan :Pinkie Pie: Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end. :laugh :Gilda: roar This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving. :Rainbow Dash: You know Gilda, I'' was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party. :'Gilda': gasp ''What? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh. :Rainbow Dash: So I guess I'm queen lame-o. :Gilda: Come on, Dash, you're joshing me. :Rainbow Dash: They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off. :Pinkie Pie: I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it. :Gilda: No way. It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me. :Pinkie Pie: Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down. :Rainbow Dash: And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else. :Gilda: Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call. of prey shriek :Rainbow Dash: Not cool. :Spike: Wow, talk about a party pooper. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, what was that about? :talking indistinctly :Merry May: Um, what just happened? :Pony: Really awkward. :Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business. :Rainbow Dash: I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings? :Pinkie Pie: No hard feelings. :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks likes I'm the one who misjudged you. :Pinkie Pie: It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish. :cheer :Twilight Sparkle: Dearest Princess Celestia, :Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light. :Your faithful student, :Twilight Sparkle :Princess Celestia: Dear Twilight Sparkle, :My most faithful student... Oh! Heh, wrong ink. sigh chuckles :music :credits de:Transkripte/Gilda, die Partybremse en:Transcripts/Griffon the Brush Off es:Transcripciones/Una Amistad Malhumorada pl:Transkrypty/Sposób na gryfa sv:Transkript/Den avspisade gripen Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон